


雪夜

by engineer002



Category: Alexander (2004), alexander the great/hephaestion - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer002/pseuds/engineer002





	雪夜

亚历山大开始小心翼翼地亲吻我的脖子。

离上次跟他在一起已经太久了，我的心结又还没有完全解开，一时简直不知道该如何反应。我没回应他，他却亲吻得更卖力，仿佛只要我没推开他，就已经是莫大的鼓舞。

我一时间有些心酸，低低地叫了声“亚历山大……”，自己也不知道是希望他能停下来，还是希望他继续。

但显然这一声把亚历山大点燃了。每次我们分开一段时间，再见面的时候他都格外热情，这次我们两个更是冷战了将近一年，很少独处，更不要说一起过夜。我这一声叫喊让亚历山大一下子忍不住了。他骑到我身上，开始迫不及待地扒我的衣服。

“赫菲……赫菲……”

亚历山大一边亲吻我赤裸的胸膛，一边急切地喊着我的名字。

亚历山大急切的求欢让我一时间更不知所措。潘卡斯佩妩媚的娇笑、泰丝妖娆的腰身、斯塔提拉高傲的冷眼瞬间在我脑中闪过，我不由得别过头想躲开亚历山大的亲吻。但当亚历山大分开我的双腿挤进来时，我的腿又自动缠上了他的腰，仿佛不受我意志的控制。亚历山大眼中闪过狂喜，手上的动作温柔了些，确认扩张好了之后才挺身进来。

“啊……”全部进入之后，亚历山大没有马上开始动，而是停了下来，闭着眼睛眉头紧锁，仿佛一下子承受不了如此巨大的欢愉。而我太久没接纳他了，现在只能拼命呼吸放松，觉得他不管动还是不动都能要了我的命。  


亚历山大终于缓缓地动了起来。随着他的律动，其他的人和事都在我脑中消失，我只能感受到他，只能想到他。

我想起自己差点死在底比斯，亚历山大发狂屠了城。

想起他一把火烧毁波斯波利斯时眼中的疯狂。

想起他动手除掉菲洛塔斯和帕曼尼奥老将军之前的果决，和事后的失魂落魄。

是了，我介意的不是他有其他人。他会有王后，也许会有不止一个妻子，她们会给他生很多胖小伙子漂亮小姑娘，让他的血脉一直延续下去。

让我渐渐心寒的是眼看着当年那个梦想一起去看世界尽头的太阳般灿烂的少年，在猜忌、阴谋中一步步变成一个不择手段、残酷无情的冷血君王。

然而，他不是别人，是亚历山大啊。

亚历山大，宙斯之子，阿蒙之子。你的梦想不是漫长的平凡寿数。你梦想征服到世界的尽头，解放世上的人们，筑起一座座城，让不管是希腊人、埃及人、波斯人还是山地的野蛮人都能和平地住在一起、共同生活。这才是你的梦想，是你追求的超越普罗米修斯的无限荣光。

既然你的梦注定需要用无尽的杀戮征伐和一生的诡谲权谋来铸成，诸神在上，我又怎么舍得让你一个人孤独地走在这条一步跌下即是冥府深渊的路上。

因为我爱你啊，我的阿喀琉斯。

“赫菲，别哭，求你别哭……我爱你……我爱你……”亚历山大有些笨拙地亲吻起我的眼睛和脸庞，吻去我的眼泪，我才发现原来我哭了。

最开始我还在意守在帐外的克拉泰洛，尽量忍着别发出太大声音。但我们太熟悉彼此的身体了。亚历山大是故意想让我叫出声，手指不断在我腰后的敏感点流连逗弄，下身以要命的角度撞击我。呻吟从我双唇中泄出，后来我越来越热，脑中一片空白，心中的情感更是喷涌而出，便再也管不了那么多了，随着亚历山大的节奏叫出声来。

“赫菲……赫菲。”亚历山大轻轻地拍了拍我的脸，叫醒我。

亚历山大缠了我一夜。我大约是途中累得昏睡了过去。帐外透进来些许晨光，应该还很早。

“赫菲，醒醒。我们今天要一早开拔。”亚历山大在我耳边温柔地说。

我当然知道我们今天一早就要开拔！可我被亚历山大折腾得连抬起手臂的力气都没有了，嗓子也哑了，只好抬起眼皮瞪瞪他。

亚历山大低头痴笑了一下。我仿佛看到一头雄狮饱餐后餍足地摇了摇尾巴。

“克拉泰洛！”亚历山大冲着帐外喊。

帐门被掀开，克拉泰洛低着头走进来。亚历山大还是毫不在意地坐在凌乱的行军床上，也没给我披上件什么，只是把我搂得更紧，像是在向克拉泰洛炫耀他留在我身上那密密麻麻的吻痕。

“准备一辆马车。”亚历山大吩咐道，“叫托勒密和梅内斯过来”

克拉泰洛进来之后就一直没抬头，只是紧紧盯着地面，仿佛要把那粗糙的地毯看穿。听完亚历山大的命令后，他一句话没说，只更深地鞠了个躬，便大步地出去了。其实亚历山大真的没必要刻意炫耀什么，帐内还满是欢爱的气息。但他这又是逼我叫出声，又是故意叫克拉泰洛进来看的……我用小指头想都知道亚历山大想干什么。他这独占欲看来真是治不好了。

托勒密和梅内斯进来之前，亚历山大总算是大发善心地给我穿上了衣服。

“通知下去，全体准备开拔上路。”亚历山大对托勒密说。又对梅内斯说：“今天我和赫菲先乘一段马车……要处理的公文送到马车上来”。

托勒密的表情仿佛在说“我就知道你们又会和好”，而梅内斯的表情更复杂些，好在在他嘴欠要说些什么之前托勒密就拉着他出去了。

又一天漫长的行军即将开始。

亚历山大再次抱紧我，在我耳边近乎痴迷地呢喃说：“赫菲斯提昂，你有世界上最美的眼睛，阿芙洛狄忒一定亲吻过它们……我太幸福了，因为你是我的，你爱我。” 

 

（附赠一段鸭梨的独白）：  


快一年了，我终于又把赫菲抱在了怀里。当我把脸埋进他的锁骨，尝到他肌肤的味道，鼻间充盈着他的气息，那感觉就像回家。  


我当然是故意弄得赫菲叫出声的。他最开始还忍着不愿意发出声音，但我就是想向克拉泰洛宣示主权。  


我从第一次见到克拉泰洛站在赫菲身边时就知道这个男人是我的情敌。他看赫菲的眼神我太熟悉了。我仿佛看到了年少时的自己，也曾那么纯粹、那么痴迷地看着赫菲。我也知道在我跟斯塔提拉婚礼那天晚上，克拉泰洛进了赫菲的帐篷就没再出来。我都知道。  


我几乎要控制不住自己的嫉妒和暴怒，它们让我发狂。但情场上我依然有我的骄傲，不愿用我国王的地位去碾压我的情敌。  


但赫菲是我的，从我们年少初识时我就知道我想要他。这么多年过去，太多的人和事挡在我们中间，我们的感情不再如少年时那般纯粹无暇，但我相信我们依然属于彼此。现在你看，赫菲他依然属于我，谁也抢不走。我故意挑弄得他叫出声来，向情敌炫耀。况且我本来就爱他在欢爱时发出的声音，那是我听过的最美的歌声。  


我刚开始碰他的时候，他还有些僵硬。我知道他并没有完全放下心结，更知道比起那些女人们，我的改变才是更令他痛苦的。菲洛塔斯死后，他似乎给自己裹上了一层壳。少年时的纯真和快乐早已远去，我们谁都无法从这条险象环生的绝径中逃离。  


虽然他什么都没说，但我都懂。我明白他的痛苦和纠结。  


但最后我感动而骄傲得几乎落泪，因为敲开他那层用痛苦和纠结铸成的壳，我在他眼中看到的，依然是最深沉的爱。  


有他的爱，我就不会迷失方向。  


赫菲斯提昂，我灵魂的灯塔。


End file.
